


Sharing

by themoistplinth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bodyswapping, Fingering, M/M, Porn With Plot, everyone thinks Lance is the horny one, not helle friendly, surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoistplinth/pseuds/themoistplinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura forces Lance and Keith to swap bodies hoping they'll understand each other better-in a way they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Allura slinked through the corridors of the castle, the darkness of night concealing her. She slid past the doorways of sleeping paladins and the entrances to dozens of decks completely undedected; she reached the large, booming gate to the lobby of the castle and creaked them open, slipping out into the night. Outside stood a solitary figure, short and covered in a dark cloak, waiting for her. 

The figure spoke, its voice raspy and barely coherent, stumbling on words as if unused to the language, “You are the buyer?” 

Allura gave a short, curt nod, “Do you have what I need?” she inquired, not allowing her resolve to falter under the numb guilt in the back of her head, screaming about what she was doing. 

The figure moved an appendage beneath its cloak and a small container rolled out, coming to a stop at Allura’s feet, “Apply the cream to whatever it is you wish to alter,” it croaked, “By morning the changes will have taken place”. 

“How can I reverse the effects?” Allura inquired shortly again. 

“By nightfall all changes will be undone,” it said, “Unless a strong, powerful feeling overtakes them”. 

“Then what will happen?” Allura asked nervously. 

“Don’t let that happen,” said the figure gruffly, “My payment”. 

Allura nodded and pulled a small container of her own out of her long, flowing gown. She rolled it across to the figure in a similar manner to how it had done for her. As it moved closer to the cloak it seemed to move faster and was sucked into the hidden darkness inside. The figure froze, considering what Allura had given it, “Your payment is acceptable,” it announced, “Our business is complete”. 

Allura bowed to the cloaked figure and snuck back inside the Castle of Lions, leaving the shady dealings behind her. She opened the pot and stared at the smooth, pale cream within. It was exactly what she had needed…

*****

Lance woke himself yawning, his pillows beneath him uncomfortably lumpy and stacked. He groped blindly, his eyes still closed, and found himself lying on three, piled cushions, rather than the one, silken pillow he normally slept with. Grumbling he climbed out of bed, his eyes barely cracked open, making his vision hazy and difficult to see through and moved to his en suite. 

Lance trudged to the sink of the bathroom and rinsed off his face-it felt rounder and more rough than usual. He ignored it, assuming that he had a puffy face from sleeping and needed a shave. He turned off the tap and wiped his face, putting on a grin and looked up into the mirror above the sink.

Lance screamed. 

*****

Pidge sat behind Hunk, lazily playing with the larger boy’s hair and explaining the mechanics behind Allura’s wormholes whilst Hunk ate and listened, genuinely interested in what the small paladin was saying. 

Suddenly Keith burst into the room, his clothes uncharacteristically scruffy and his hair sticking out in all wrong directions. He skidded over to Pidge and Hunk, his face angry and red, “Have you guys seen Ke-Lance?” he shouted in panic. 

“Oh boy,” Hunk groaned, “What’s he broke this time? 

“Where is he?” Keith demanded. 

“Hey man, back off,” Pidge said defensively, crossing their arms, “We haven’t seen him, he’’s probably still asleep. Like he always is”. 

“No he’s not!” Keith shouted in outrage and ran from the room. 

“What was that about?” Hunk said, and Pidge shrugged. Hunk shrugged too and began piling Coran’s goo food into his mouth again. 

*****

Keith woke up with a start at an incessant pounding on his door. He got up quickly and took a defensive stance in front of the door as his own voice shouted, “Open the goddamn door Keith, right now!” 

Keith frowned and stared at the door suspiciously, “Who’s out there?” he called, his voice more nasally and annoying than he usually found it, “Tell me!”

“It’s Lance asshole,” his voice said again, “Now open up”. 

Keith frowned, “If you’re Lance, tell me something only Lance would know”. 

He heard himself groan from outside the door, “Fine,” he heard himself shout, a sneer obvious in his voice, “Once when everyone else was asleep I snuck into your bedroom wearing nothing but-” 

“Okay!” Keith shouted, “I’m opening the door”. 

Keith pressed his hand to the door lock beside the wall and the door slid open. Lance pushed past Keith and flopped onto the bed, looking exactly as Keith did.

“What happened?” Keith frowned, “Why do you look like me?” 

Lance laughed in Keith’s deep voice, “Why do I look like you?” he said, “Why do you look like me?” 

Keith frowned and looked down at his hands and screamed; they were darker than his and longer too. He grabbed his face and pull back in disgust at the greasiness of it, “Ugh why is your face so greasy,” he gagged, realising that he was speaking in Lance’s voice. 

“Hey, careful, that cream was expensive,” Lance pouted, something that looked downright disturbing on Keith’s face, “It rejuvenates the skin and makes it feel softer”. 

“it makes it feel gross,” Keith muttered, “So what did you do to make this happen?”

“What did I do?” Lance asked incredulously, “I didn’t do anything! This was obviously all your fault”. 

“I didn’t do anything either!”

Keith sat down next lance and sighed. Lance let his head fall down onto Keith’s shoulder, something far more comfortable now that Keith was actually taller than him, “So what do we do?” he asked, “Tell the others?”

“Either that or try to fix this on our own without worrying them”. 

Lance grinned with Keith’s mouth, “We should totally try to tell if they can tell that we’ve swapped bodies”. 

“No Lance,” Keith chided, “We gotta get help”. 

*****

“And you just woke up this way?” Shiro said sceptically.

Lance and Keith nodded. 

“And it wasn’t Lance’s fault?”

Lance and Keith shook their heads.

“Damn,” he muttered, “Either of you see anything weird last night? Something in space or in the castle itself?”

“We just went to sleep like this in different rooms and woke up in each other’s bodies,” Lance scowled, “Can you think of any way to reverse it? It’s uncomfortable. Every time I smile it feels like I’m tearing something in my face”. 

“And my face won’t stop smiling!” Keith complained, “It’s like I’m a Barbie dol”. 

“Excuse you, I am an action man,” Lance sniped. 

“Are you calling me an action man in your body or yourself an action man in my body?” Keith frowned. 

“Both!”

“Okay calm down both of you,” Shiro ordered, “We just have to be calm about this. Lance could you go get Pidge?” he asked, staring at Keith. 

“Which one of us do you want to go?” Keith said sensitively, “Because you were looking at me but you said Lance”. 

“Sorry it’s confusing,” Shiro mumbled, “Lance, as in Lance in Keith’s body, go get Pidge”. 

“Yes Shiro!” he said in a mocking voice, “I live to follow orders and be a general buzzkill!” 

Lance marched out the room as Keith shouted after him; “You’re in my body, you don’t have to do a voice!” he sighed, “Idiot”. 

Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Keith, are you okay?” he said softly, “This can’t be easy for you”. 

“I’m managing,” he sighed, “It’s weird. Everything feels uncomfortable and wrong. Like his arms,” he gestured to both arms, “They’re too long. I keep trying to reach things are hurting myself becaue I don’t think that they’re as within reach as they are. It’s just weird”. 

Shiro nodded, “We’ll fix it soon,” he stated firmly, “Has he tried to sleep with you yet?” 

“What?” Keith shouted, “Why would Lance ever want to sleep with me, what gave you that idea?” 

“You look like him,” Shiro said, “Can you think of anything Lance would like to have sex with more than himself?” 

*****

Lance snickered and turned the corner back into the lounge. He pulled Keith’s face into a scowl, an easy feat as it was the expression the face naturally seemed to want to fall into. 

Pidge looked up from the sofa where they laid upside-down reading a screen. Hunk was clearing up his mess absent-mindedly and humming to himself. He saw Lance walk in and put down his mess, “You alright now bro?” he asked caringly, “You find Lance?”

Lance let out a gentle sigh, “Yeah. I just had to talk some feelings over with him”. 

Pidge’s eyes immediately flicked from the screen to Lance, “Feelings?” they said, suddenly interested, “Like what?” 

“Like…” Lance sighed and flopped down onto the sofa, “Like real feelings. Deep emotional stuff. It’s all very dramatic”. 

“Hey Keith, we’re your friends,” Hunk smiled, placing a hand on Lane’s shoulder, “If you ever need to talk about stuff, we’re here”. 

“It’s just…Shiro”. 

Pidge’s face twisted into confusion, “Shiro? Not Lan…” Pidge’s voice trailed off, “We support you in that Keith. No matter what”. 

“I just want to feel him you know? His big, strong, muscular body,” Lance sighed, “So hot, almost as hot as Lance’s. I want him to hold me down and let me call him daddy and-” 

Hunk immediately grabbed Lance’s arms and pushed them onto the sofa, Pidge grabbing his feet and doing the same, “Who are you?” Hunk demanded, “What the fuck have you done to Keith?” 

“Guys what the hell?” Lance shouted, squirming as best he could beneath Hunk and Pidge’s surprisingly strong grip, “Let me go!”

“What are you?” Pidge shouted; he knelt on Lance’s legs and grabbed his Bayard from the sofa, activating it, pressing the tip into Lance’s neck, “What are you?”

“I’m Lance!” Lance shouted, “I’m Lance, Keith and I wapped bodies, I was sent to get you guys to help!”

“Prove it,” Hunk ordered, “Tell me something only Lance would know. 

“Thinking I was out for the night, once at the Garrison you came back to the room wearing nothing but a-” 

“It’s Lance,” Hunk confirmed hurriedly, releasing his grip on his arms, “No need to question him further, that’s Lance”. 

“Wearing nothing but what?” Pidge grinned mischievously . 

“Doesn’t matter, doesn’t matter,” Hunk replied hastily, “Lance you said you needed something?”

Pidge glowered and Lance straightened himself on the sofa, “Shiro said to get you guys, we need help swapping back bodies”. 

“Where is he?” Hunk asked, eager to continue changing the subject. 

“On the training deck with Keith, trying to figure out what made this,” he gestured to Keith’s body, “Happen”. 

“You should get Allura and Coran,” Pidge said, “Bring them down too. We’ll go there on our own”. 

Lance nodded, got up and left the room, leaving a relieved Hunk and testy Pidge behind, “Reckon they’ve slept together yet?” Pidge asked as he got up from the sofa, Hunk trailing behind him. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“It’s Lance,” Pidge smirked knowingly, “If there’s anyone he wants to have sex with, it’s himself”. 

*****

Allura, Coran, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro stood against the wall in the training deck staring at an eerily cheerful Keith and an oddly scowling Lance standing in the centre of the room. Seeing the two personalities imprinted onto each other’s bodies was bizarre; the scowling Lance was standing oddly straight a Keith forced the body into what must have been an uncomfortable and alien position, whilst Keith’s body was slouched, making him seem even shorter. 

“Any ideas?” Shiro prompted, gesturing to the two uncomfortable paladins standing in front of them. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Coran confessed, “Even Alteans didn’t have the ability to swap the minds of two beings, the uses could have been endless! Negotiations and treaties could have been signed in mere days without the need for mindless bloodshed! Imagine what be done if-”. 

“Did either of you go through any kind of special disturbance lately?” Pidge interrupted, “Maybe while flying your lions?” 

Coran scowled, “No,” Keith said, Lance’s voice filled with unusual discontent, “Not that I noticed”. 

“Any kind of liquid hit you when fighting monsters?” Pidge inquired. 

“No”. 

“Did you two do any form of unusual physical activity together recently that could have triggered this?” 

Keith’s face broke out into an blush hereto unseen upon his face by any other member of the team, “No!” Lance shouted through the blush, “What kind of question is that?” 

“Hey calm down, we’re gonna fix this,” Shiro said coolly, “Allura do you have any ideas?” 

“Me? No I’m sure I haven’t got any idea what’s made this happen,” Allura said quickly, “It doesn’t seem like too much of a hassle anyway, we should just see if it can fix itself”. 

Shiro’s eyes narrowed, “What did you do?” he asked, his voice soft yet full of determination. 

“Allura probably didn’t do anything,” Keith’s voice said as Lance spoke, “If anyone was to cause a mistake like this, it would be Keith”. 

Pidge shook his head, “I’ve seen Allura acting like this before,” they stated calmly, “Back before Sendak attacked the castle. She was trying to get me to say I was a girl”. 

Everyone in the room moved to stare at Allura accusatively. Her bottom lip twitched but otherwise she remained completely still, “I am insulted that I am the one being accused here!” she snarled in anger, “We should not be pointing fingers at one another whilst we have a problem like this, we should be attempting to help Lance and Keith!”

Shiro sighed, “She’s right. I’m sorry for accusing you of anything”. 

Allura nodded curtly and Hunk spoke, “If we can’t figure out how this happened maybe we should work on reversing it. I heard of a professor back on Earth once who’d worked on a machine that could mimic brainwaves from one mind into another, and personalities are basically just those, we could try making a machine like that”. 

Coran nodded, “The Castle’s artificial memory software already does essentially just that, we could find a way to reverse the process so instead of uploading a mind into the castle we can download one into a person”. 

Lance bit Keith’s lips, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” he said nervously, “It sounds kinda dangerous”. 

“We should quarantine the two of you until we’re done, we don’t know if this is contagious or not. For all we know being around you two for too long might make one of us get our minds move into your bodies”. 

Hunk and Coran took two steps back each nervously and Pidge snickered, “You can’t just lock us up,” Keith stated, “What if it gets worse! I could start thinking like him or acting like him!” 

Lance frowned, Keith’s face suddenly looking natural again, “That’s a bad thing?” 

“We’ll have to risk it,” Shiro said commandingly, “Go to Lance’s room and stay there until one of us lets you out”. 

“We’re just gonna be shut in there?” Lance scowled, “What are we meant to do?” Keith coughed loudly and shot Lance a look-Lance’s eyes widened in Keith’s body, “Fine, I guess it’s for the best,” he added hastily, “We’ll go now”. 

Keith and Lance walked from the room swiftly, Lance having folded Keith’s arms across his chest, acting indignant and annoyed, “I wonder what made him change his mind?” Coran said innocently and Pidge and Shiro sighed loudly behind him. 

“Who knows,” Pidge muttered sarcastically. 

***** 

The door to Lance’s room slid open and Keith pushed Lance’s lips into his own, pinning the now smaller boy against the wall. He pulled on his bottom lip and Lance let out a low noise from the back of his throat, a cross between a shaky breath and a moan. Keith grinned despite himself and began to continue his attack against his own body before Lance pushed him off. 

“Isn’t this weird?” Lance said in Keith’s voice, “I’m you right now, doesn’t that creep you out?” 

Keith frowned with Lance’s lips, “Have you never thought about having sex with yourself?” 

Lance shook his head, “It’s never occurred to me”. 

Keith gave Lance a blank look, “Really?” said Keith incredulously.

“Why is that surprising?”

“Well it’s just…it’s you?”

“What’s that meant to mean?” Lance growled indignantly. 

Keith shrugged Lance’s shoulders, “Nothing,” he smiled softly, “Just odd. You’ve never thought about being with someone who knows everything you want? Knows about every little spot on your body that drives you crazy when it’s touched?” Keith raised Lance’s hand and brushed his body behind the ear, sending a jolt through Lance, “Knows exactly how to drive you wild with lust just with a single,” Keith pressed his hand into Lance’s crotch, “Touch?”

Lance whimpered, “Just do it already,” he muttered and Keith grinned, grabbing Lance and pushing him onto the cot, straddling the once taller boy’s hips. The actions felt different in Lance’s body; he was aware of his legs feeling too long to comfortably straddle Lance how he normally would, and his dick felt even tighter than it did in his normal skinny trousers. He knew from experience that Lance’s dick was thicker, albeit shorter at a respectable seven inches, but he hadn’t been aware of how uncomfortable the added girth could be. As well as this the bulge pressing against his ass felt different too, a thinner dick against a more sensitive hole. He rolled Lance’s hips against the bulge, knowing exactly the pleasure that Lance was feeling. 

“You want to do it this way around baby?” Keith whispered to Lance, knowing exactly how hot Lance’s voice sounded as a whisper, “You wanna fuck me in your tight hole? Make me moan out like you, make me cum through your hot dick?” 

“Fuck yes,” Lance muttered, throwing his head back in pleasure, “Keith,” he moaned in Keith’s voice and the other boy grinned at the pure arousal of the situation. 

“You wanna suck your own dick baby?” Keith whispered and Lance nodded needily. Keith moved further up the his own body, closer to where Lance stared at his large bulge, “Undo my trousers”. 

Lance shakily raised Keith’s hands and clumsily undid the jeans that he wore and pulled down the pants, letting the cock within fall out straight toward Lance. He stared at his own dick and nervously moved it into his mouth. Keith let out a loud moan from the sudden warmth encasing Lance’s dick, his dick, the new sensations familiar yet entirely alien. Lance began to bob his head more confidently, feeling far less awkward, sending pleasure jolting through Keith.

On of Lance’s hands, Keith’s hands, wandered up under Keith’s shirt, Lance’s shirt, and found a nipple. He immediately pinched it hard and Keith let out a yell of pleasure; he’d known Lance enjoyed having his nipples tortured but had never seen the appeal but now feeling the pleasure coursing through Lance’s body, his body, he felt what Lance had begged for countless times. 

He felt like he was burning and he wanted more. 

Keith moved quickly, sliding his dick out of Lance’s mouth and tore off the tight jeans from his body entirely, along with his jacket and shirt. He quickly did the same to Lance, leaving the other boy lying naked and blushing on the bed-Keith stared at Lance and felt Lance’s dick grow harder, feeling guilty for the narcissism but not caring enough to draw any amount of shame that could ever compare to his arousal. 

Keith climbed back onto Lance and crouched on all fours, his head staring at his own dick. Keith quickly moved his mouth onto it and began to preform exactly how he knew he enjoyed his dick to be sucked by Lance normally, focusing on the head and underside rather than the over as Lance preferred; his thin eight and a half inches was comparably easier to suck than Lance’s thick cock he found, finding it easier to wrap his mouth around the length without the risk of teeth uncomfortably brushing against the dick in his mouth. 

Lance moaned hotly and pulled Keith’s ass closer to his face and moved his tongue out to begin to rim the other boy, all shame gone. He tasted his own hole and began to lick faster. Keith moaned around Lance’s dick and sucked faster, wanting to attempt to match the pleasure Lance was giving him. Lance in response moved his hands out and, barely, reached Keith’s nipples and began to twist and pull at them. Keith became a writhing mess under Lance’s ministrations, the pleasure of the body no longer alien but rather just pure and filling. 

Keith suddenly felt a hot sensation build quickly in his abdomen and barely had time to moan a warning to Lance before his dick, Lance’s dick, shot a load of hot cum over Lance. Lance pulled away from Keith’s hole in surprise but wasted no time in plunging a short finger in with an arrogant smirk, “It’s okay, you can go twice,” he grinned, “There’s advantages to being in me”. 

“I just want you in me,” Keith groaned out and pushed back on Lance’s finger inside of him, feeling the exact pleasure he often gave Lance himself. The single finger felt more uncomfortable than it normally would were he in his own body, with his more experienced hole, more used to taking Lance’s thick length than this body was. Still he moaned and bucked from the pleasure and Lance added a second finger, plunging them both in and out harshly, “Enough,” Keith cried out, turning himself on just from hearing Lance’s voice say his words in such a desperate, horny voice, “Just fuck me, take my dick and fuck me with it!”

Lance manhandled Keith with more difficulty than usual in the smaller body and positioned Keith to sit above his own dick whilst Lance laid back and watched hungrily. Keith breathed in and lowered Lance’s hole onto his dick; riding like this was the most painful position to start sex in and Keith felt it in Lance’s inexperienced hole. The burning pain felt like he was being ripped in two but he sank still deeper onto Lance’s dick. He reached the full size of the member within him, feeling more full and in more pain than he normally would from the different size of the dick and the hole, and whimpered. 

“I’ll go slow for you baby,” Lance whispered in Keith’s voice and Keith suddenly realised why Lance loved Keith whispering him dirty things; his voice was downright perfect speaking like that. Lance began to rock Keith’s hips on the bed, moving the dick inside of Keith just slightly, in an attempt to get Keith used to the feeling. After a while the pain had almost entirely left Keith and he raised himself on shaky, long legs before dropping, not realising how little strength he possessed. The long dick hit him hard inside and he moaned loudly, feeling better than he ever had being fucked by Lance normally. 

“Fuck…me…” Keith managed out, loving the sound of Lance’s voice still, “Just push me over…and use me hard…please…” 

Lance grinned Keith’s grin and roughly flipped their positions, leaving Keith lying on his back as he slammed his hips hard into Keith. Keith groaned and rolled Lance’s hips, his hips, in response as Lance found the special place inside that Keith had spent nights searching for. Lance’s hips slapped loudly against Keith’s and filled the room with echoes of sex, the cum on Lance’s chest, Keith’s chest, their shared chest, rolling down and melding into Keith’s pubes and smearing itself onto Lance’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Lance grunted in Keith’s voice, their voice, “Fuck I can’t last like this Keith fuck”. Keith grinned and wrapped Lance’s long arms, his long arms, around Lance and pulled him in for a kiss; Lance continued slamming their hips together and Keith felt his dick feel close without even being touched-just wrapping his hand around it felt like it would cause it to cum. 

“You don’t have to last baby,” Keith whispered to Lance, “Fill yourself up with me”. 

Lance grunted as he came hard into his ass and Keith allowed himself to shoot his load too over his chest; at that moment of climax neither boy could tell where their body ended and the other’s began. Their bodies stopped belonging to one another and belonged to both of them, feeling both orgasms happen hard simultaneously. The feeling was stronger than any Keith had ever felt, than Lance had ever felt. Keith closed his eyes in the feeling and saw Lance’s body covered in cum when he reopened them. He looked down and saw his dick embedded deep inside of Lance and felt the tightness surrounding him, yet still felt the dick inside of him. 

“Keith,” Lance moaned, from his own body, “Keith I feel-” he groaned and trailed off as Keith slapped his hips against Lance, feeling his erection growing hard inside of Lance again as well as feeling Lance’s dick do the same. He moaned as he felt himself simultaneously fuck Lance and be fucked by himself, the twin sensations powerful in their shared arousal. His hand groped Lance’s nipples and they both moaned loudly from the feeling. Already Keith felt another orgasm growing in his stomach, or maybe in Lance’s stomach, and moved his hips faster and building to both boys’ climax, feeling both arousals. 

Keith and Lance let out a shared moan once again as they shot their cum again, Keith inside of Lance again and Lance shooting another load over his chest. Keith fell forward, his dick staying in Lance, and kissed Lance sloppily, feeling the cum rub onto his chest from Lance’s chest. 

“Do you feel this?” Lance whispered and Keith nodded. 

“I feel everything,” Keith whispered, “Everything you’re feeling, I’m feeling”. 

Lance hit his hand down hard on Keith’s ass, rocking his softening dick inside of Lance and letting out a loud slap. Both boys moaned and kissed again, the shared feelings of pleasure drawing the boys closer together.

*****

Allura snuck out f the castle front gates once again that night and again found the figure there, waiting for her. It snarled at her, “Why have you forced me here again?” it demanded, its speech seeming far more eloquent than it had the night before, “I delivered my payment, what more do you need from me?”

“Keith and Lance,” Allura said, “You didn’t say that this would happen to them”. 

The figure scowled beneath its cloak, “I care not who these Keith and Lance are, I warned you not to allow them to feel so strongly”. 

“You didn’t tell me they’d merge like that,” Allura carried on, “You didn’t say they’d share minds as well as swap. You didn’t say that they’d grow as close as they now have”. 

“I did not know myself. This problem is of your own design Altean, and if you do not solve it yourself then it shall remain,” the creature paused, “But this experience you speak of…it does not sound unpleasant. Sharing everything you have with another being and receiving everything in return-creatures all over this universe wait for exactly that chance. Are these two rejecting what many would consider a gift?”

Allura sighed, “No, but it is unfair to force it upon them. I regret my actions and wish for you to help me undo them”. 

“Tell these souls of your deception Altean,” it sneered, “They can fix it themselves if they wish, I have no stakes in this”. 

The cloaked figure turned and left, Allura standing in angry and desperate silence as she pondered her misgivings. Her actions had led to Keith and Lance being mentally linked for life, sharing every emotion an experience. She pitied them and resolved to attempt to repair her mistake, lest her honour fade. 

Keith and Lance however saw her actions as no mistake-as they laid together drifting into sleep in Lance’s room, washed and content, exploring their newfound connection, they both felt independently and united that they had been blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WASN'T MEANT TO END SMUTTY although it's good it did it was so easy MIGHT MAKE A CHAPTER TWO BUT IDK


End file.
